


Fireworks

by Jskaoawkegeh



Series: Random one shots I might turn into stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jskaoawkegeh/pseuds/Jskaoawkegeh
Summary: She pulls back and rests her forehead on hers "I will miss you" they don't talk after that, they don't need to.yolo
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Random one shots I might turn into stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090136





	Fireworks

Their eyes meet, reflecting the fireworks. As she turns to her to speak her breath gets caught in her throat. She was staring, after the drinks of the night who could blame her if she kissed her.

"You....Can I kiss you?" She gently grabs her face "Always" They lean in melding into one, intertwining and breaking apart like waves and the sea. Parting but always one. 

She pulls back and rests her forehead on hers "I will miss you" they don't talk after that, they don't need to.


End file.
